


Hello From The Husband

by isxbella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, but whatever it’s doctorjack, it’s a bit of a random one tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella
Summary: Jack likes to flaunt his status as the Doctor’s husband to other companions... over the phone.
Relationships: The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Hello From The Husband

“Hello, TARDIS phone- Donna speaking,” Donna snarked, leaning over the console with the TARDIS mobile in one hand and an alien fruit in the other. 

“Is the Doctor there?” an American voice drawled, startling Donna with its confidence. 

She rolled her eyes and bit into the yellow, circular fruit. “Is your planet in danger or are you simply calling for leisure?”

“Listen, beautiful,” the voice replied, causing Donna to almost choke, “I don’t care what your relationship is with him, personally, I just need a word with him.”

Donna licked some of the fruit's juice from her lips. “You don’t even know what I look like, space boy, so watch it.”

The other end of the line laughed. “You’re human, then.”

With annoyance, Donna discarded the core of her now-eaten fruit before answering. “Yeah, I’m from Chiswick, England. Who did you say you were again?”

“I didn’t say. Just tell Doc that his husband called, and this time to call back.” 

Before Donna could demand an answer out of him, she heard a click as he hung up. She stared at the mobile screen, where the man’s caller ID was displayed- saved under Captain Jack Harkness. The man was also saved as an emergency contact. 

The Doctor bounded into the control room, pulling on his trench coat with an infectious grin and his glasses on top of his messy head of hair. Automatically, Donna looked at his fingers but saw- as per usual- no wedding ring. 

“Who called?” the time-lord asked as he joined Donna at the console. 

The redhead blinked before answering. “Take a guess.”

The Doctor kept grinning as he replied, beginning to fiddle with the TARDIS controls. “Was it Martha? Oh, I’d hate to have missed Martha- couldn’t you have put her on hold?”

“Not Martha,” Donna responded, “someone closer to your heart.” 

The Doctor turned back from where he’d been tinkering, glasses on the end of his nose. “Who?”

Donna eyed him up and down. “Your husband.”

“Oh!” the Doctor chirped. “Jack. How is he these days?”

“Your husband, your responsibility,” Donna responded sulkily, arms now folded.

“Wait a minute, is this because I hadn’t told you about me and Jack before? There’s loads of stuff you don’t know about me, Donna, it’s hardly time to start getting upset about it now!”

“I suppose not… but you hardly act like a married man!” Donna decided. “Who proposed to who?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Jack proposed. Got down on one knee and everything.”

When it became clear to Donna that the Doctor wasn’t going to elaborate, she spoke again. “Why isn’t he travelling with you, if he loved you enough to marry you?”

The Doctor looked up at her, his brown eyes suddenly saddened. “Because I left him behind.”

Donna opened her mouth to talk, but the Doctor interrupted her, his voice full of emotions she couldn’t decipher. “Again.”

——

“Doctor,” Amy asked, “tell me about Jack.”

The Doctor stopped walking. “I don’t know who you’re talking about Amy.”

“Sure you do! Around a thousand years old, you married him and he likes to leave possessive voicemails,” Amy replied cheerfully. “Sounds American? Would like to-“

“I get it, Amy,” the Doctor interjected with a sigh. “Couldn’t you have told him to call me back?”

Amy’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not answering my question, Doctor. I want to know who he is, and why he’s demanding that you at least abandon him at a spaceport next time.”

“Captain Jack Harkness…” the Doctor began reluctantly, “was born in the fifty-first century on a human colony called Boeshane Peninsula.”

“Where’s that?” Amy asked. The pair had arrived at a small café off the Main Street. The server at the bar waved a tentacle at them, indicating they could choose their seats.

They sat and looked at their menus contemplatively before the Doctor answered. 

“Boeshane is a bit like a huge beach. Great big beach with lots of mostly-humans living on it.”

Amy seemed satisfied with this. “And how do you know each other?”

“I met him during the Blitz when he almost turned the human race into zombies wearing gas masks-“

“And you still married him?”Amy interjected with a judgemental tone.

“Oi! The story wasn’t finished yet! And I had to marry him… he asked so nicely,” the Doctor protested, half-hiding behind his menu. “He tells everyone we’re married, it’s so embarrassing.”

“You don’t wear a ring,” Amy quipped. 

The Doctor shrunk further behind his menu. “Drop it, just tell him I’ll pick him up soon if he calls again.”


End file.
